


In the Dark

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	In the Dark

**Title:** In the Dark  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** SS/HP  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):**  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)**slytherins100** 's challenge(s) #28: Sound and #29: Vision.  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** N/A  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

In the Dark

~

Some things were better in the dark. Of course, it had taken Harry a while to realize this fundamental truth. It took Severus blindfolding him, depriving him of vision whilst teasing him mercilessly with hands and tongue and the chocolate-smooth sound of his voice to prove that.

As he would lie there, trembling on the edge of ecstasy, it was Severus’ voice that would surround him and make him shudder, writhe, _want_.

“Please,” he would beg.

The barest touch of Severus’ breath on his skin was enough to make him come at those times.

Oh yes, Harry liked the dark.

~


End file.
